That Self Destructive Impulse Disguised as Joy
by xxmelusinexx
Summary: A handful of snap shots of the romance between Marcia and Milo. How they met, how it ended, and how it began again. There will be a chapter from Milo's POV.
1. Ham-fisted Fool

Well here I go again wrecking havoc on an innocent fandom I love. I actally prefer Marcia/Marcellus but, i've been reading stories on this site, and posts on the Septimus Heap blog and really couldn't help but write this little series of... Drables?... one-shots? I'm not sure. Please read and review if you would be ever so kind, and enjoy

Disclaimer: If I owned Septimus Heap no one would bother reading it.

Marcia Overstrand, ExtraOrdinary apprentice had just completed her first year when she met Milo Banda.

It was the beginning of the fall when the first cool winds began, and Marcia had been out late celebrating with her friends Endor and Quincy. The evening had ended with Endor walking the severely accident prone Quincy back home, after he'd climbed a tree to show off and promptly fallen out.

It was well past midnight as Marcia strolled slowly through the winding halls of the Ramblings, thin cloak wrapped tightly around her, and thought back on the past year.

She'd fulfilled part of her dream and was now ExtraOrdinary apprentice, she was renting her own room in the ramblings, and tutored students in math to pay for it all. She'd lost her parents, gained two dear friends and proven her mother wrong. All in all a busy,rather bittersweet year for her, and Marcia hoped that things would settle into some semblance of a routine. The nineteen year old was almost home and imagined the warm bed that awaited her. Just as she stepped onto her hallway though she heard something and stopped in the shadows between of the rush lights that lined the walls.

On the opposite side of the hall from her own room stood a tall man that was violently shoving and turning a key in a lock. The man began the shake the key noisily and suddenly with a sharp snap the key broke, and the man groaned. The man stood perfectly still and then punched the door which took absolutely no notice of the attack. The stranger mumbled something that Marcia guessed was insult aimed at the door, or possibly the key, or maybe at both.

Normally Marcia would have paid no attention to a ham-fisted fool who couldn't even manage to unlock his own door, but the evening had put her in an odd mood, and she felt the need to offer the man assistance.

"Um, sir, can I help you," she asked tentatively her voice echoing off the bare walls.

The ham-fisted fool turned around seemingly shocked to see some one else in the hallway, "Oh, um, no I'm...," he stopped in mid sentence and looked her up and down. Marcia was uncomfortable with being so openly stared at, and the man's odd half-smile made her nervous. She realized that getting this strangers attention might not have been the wisest course of action.

"Can I help you," Marcia asked again trying for a confident tone.

The man's smile faltered,"maybe, it depends on whether you can fix a broken key."

"Let me see it."

The stranger handed her the broken handle of a key, and Marcia stared at the slightly bent piece of metal for a moment before asking, "where is the rest of it?"

The stranger smiled sheepishly running a hand through is hair, and turned to point at the door, "It's still in the lock," he sighed, "I'm never going to find a lock smith open at this hour."

"Well, luckily for you, you might not have to go and wake every lock smith in the castle," Marcia responded brightly pulling a magnet charm from her belt. She pressed the charm to the key hole and a moment later the head of the key came with the charm as she pulled it away. "May I see the other half please," he asked proffering her hand. The stranger dropped the key handle into her palm and she set about fusing the two pieces back together.

"Here you are...," Marcia paused, "What is your name anyway?"

"Oh, I'm Milo Banda and you , my sweet savior, must be Marcia Overstrand ExtraOrdinary apprentice," he said officiously while flashing her a lopsided grin. Marcia felt herself blush against her will, "Just happy to help."

Marcia yawned, "sorry, it's been a long day." Milo shrugged and leaned against the wall, "I understand, I've spent the last six months at sea. I'm ready for a bed that doesn't move with the ocean."

Milo suddenly had Marcia's full attention, "Why would you be on a ship for so long?"

"I work on a merchant ship and we went to on aptly named far country, place was blisteringly hot. It was a three-month trip there and a three-month trip back. Not including the nearly five weeks that we spent trying to find the cargo that the captain was searching for. It was really tiring," Milo punctuated his statement with a yawn. "I'm sorry to delay you from your own rest miss Overstrand, thank you for your help, good evening." Milo turned around and entered his home without a backwards glance.

Marcia stood in the hall way for a moment and stared at the door. She turned around fumbled for her key and took three tries to get the key in the lock before she managed to get into her own home. As the door closed with a soft clunk Marcia leaned against it, something was seriously wrong with her. She'd had a boyfriend or two over the years, but Milo Banda was the only person who had ever made her feel so... so odd. He was good-looking but he wasn't really anything special. He had the well muscled body of all seafarers, but it was his natural easy-going charisma that had put Marcia so off kilter. Most people were formal around her because of her apprenticeship, or her slightly imposing height and brusque demeanor that made people edgy. Milo Banda took it all in stride and spoke to her as if she were anyone else. It was rather nice.

She carefully took her boots off and left them by the door. Marcia felt exhausted and didn't really want to think about this new neighbor, but those eyes of his kept distracting her. While she was brushing her teeth she could see those dark brown eyes with a slightly cheeky glint and this unmistakable warmth that made her feel oddly happy. Marcia shook her head she was going to spend the next day with Endor who needed help replacing her couch, which had suddenly collapsed right in the middle when her father came to visit, and really needed some sleep if she was going to be any use to her friend.

As the young woman collapsed on her bed she couldn't help but imagine on the deck of a ship, his slightly long hair blowing in the wind and his tanned skin gleaming in the sun with that lopsided grin of his enjoying the ride. She wondered if she ought to avoid her neighbor and why life was so complicated.

A/N: thank you for taking the time to read this. I would have put Milo in the characters list but he's not actually on the drop list and I have no clue how to add him to it. I guess the Queens consort really is ignored. Oh and high five if you know where I got the title from.


	2. No Casanova

I'm so glad you guys like this story. please keep reviewing it really encourages me to continue.

DISCLAIMER: It's not mine, I am perfectly happy writing fanfic.

Marcia sat across from Milo at a small table set for two. Her hands her in her lap busily fiddling with her napkin.

He had taken her to a very low-key restaurant, and despite how Marcia was certain she was going to make a fool of herself, it had so far been a wonderful evening. Milo had regaled her with several stories of his maritime heroics during great typhoons, and how the captain he served under ,was getting to the age where he couldn't always make the best choices in a tight situation, and counted on Milo to make them instead.

Marcia wasn't sure if she really believed half of what he said, but she could imagine him climbing to the top mast of the ship during a thunder-storm to spot danger. It was exactly the kind of silly, slightly stupid thing that he would do.

"So, Marcia, tell me about your life. I've talked your ear off for the last half hour," Milo interrupted her train of thought.

"Um," Marcia tried to think of something close to interesting going on in her life, "I... what do you want to know? I'm apprenticed to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, so sitting in a tower all day must seem mind numbing compared to your life of adventuring around the world"

Milo chuckled, " alright if your life of earning ancient secrets that few others know is too much for me to handle, then tell me about the castle. I've only lived here sporadically for about three years. were you born in the castle or the port or what? Is your family big or small? Do you hate animals or have you always wanted a thousand pets? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite season? There are plenty of questions to ask and everyone has plenty to talk about."

Marcia was amazed, Milo actually seemed to care about what she had to say and really wanted to hear her answer, rather than just let him talk about himself all evening. "Well I'm not actually a castle native. I was born in the Eastern Snow Plains and lived there with my family until we moved when I was six. Then we just went where ever until I was about twelve. So i can tell you all stories I've heard , but not a lot has happened here that i have actually seen. The castle is just a really quiet place," Marcia shrugged.

Milo's jaw dropped,"You're from the Eastern Snow Plains and your last name is Overstrand?"

"Yes," Marcia had a bad feeling about what Milo was about to say

"Is your father the Melchior Overstrand who was adviser to the crown princess," the awe in Milo's voice was unmistakable

Marcia's face went blank with only the barest hint of anger. She slid her chair back slightly ready to leave at a moments notice, "what if he is?"

"wow," Milo breathed, "I grew up there too and, wow," Milo laughed slightly, "your family is kind of legend back home. Send the princess off to parts unknown and then take off when you know she's not coming back. Your father is a real trickster."

Marcia looked down into her lap, "He wasn't a trickster. He was an adviser and he gave Princess Tatyana his honest opinion and she ignored it. She went on that hair brained venture and never returned, it wasn't my father's fault," she took a few calming breaths, nothing got to her quite like people talking about her dad, "We left because my parents knew that if she didn't make it back that my father would be blamed. He was a good man, and he only did what he thought was best for hiss family."

Milo was stunned, none of his jokes had ever gotten such a negative reaction, but he decided to risk one more, "So you're a daddies girl."

The corners of Marcia's lips upturned slightly and she scoffed, "He supported me and believed in me when no one, not even my mother, did. I loved him until the day he died. I never saw his ghost."

Milo smiled, "A true family man then, he did good to raise a daughter like you."

Marcia shook her head and giggled, "You're such a flatterer Milo. how many girls have you wooed with that line?"

"Madam you wound me, I assure you everything i say is original, genuine, and heartfelt. I would never share such an evening as this with a woman who did not deserve such attention and compliments," Milo said in the best pampas voice he could muster.

"That's not really helping your case Milo," Marcia placed her napkin on the table, "Well Milo I need to leave. It's late and i have an early morning tomorrow." Marcia stood to leave and Milo jumped to his feet, throwing money onto the table to pay for the meal. Marcia noted, with a fair amount of amusement, how flustered and determined he seemed to save the evening. maybe he wasn't just trying to smooth talk his was into her bed.

Milo was determined to be a gentleman and went to hold the door for Marcia, only to forget the five step the led to the door.

He gracelessly fell onto the street, scaring a stray cat.

Marcia leaned against to door jamb and tried not to laugh at her dazed companion who lay sprawled on the ground. She easily walked down the steps and kneeled beside him, "Maybe you're not as smooth as I thought," Marcia said quietly offering him a hand.

A beet red Milo accepted, "What can I say Marcia you're so wonderfully distracting." He kissed her hand gently

Marcia sighed, definitely not smooth. "Listen Milo the I don't know what's the matter with you but the tacky lines are getting old. It's also incredibly creepy," She yanked her hand from his grasp and started walking away.

Milo couldn't believe it the harder he tried the more he wanted to leave. "Marcia, wait. the thing is with you I really am off-balance. You're so ... odd, I guess you could say, but in a good way. I want to see this soft side of you that I keep seeing glimpses of, instead of just business and protocol. I hope you would like to get to know me too."

That had probably been the sincerest thing that Milo had ever said to her. None of the wild hand gestures, none of the fake excitement in his voice, just Milo being honest for once.

Milo could think of only one thing else to do, "May I walk you home?"

Marcia looked at Milo critically till not sure about him he was strange that was obvious, but he seemed nice enough, "Yes, Milo, you may."

They had almost made it back home when Milo finally worked up the courage to ask Marcia a rather important question, "Marcia I was wondering if you might come with me to the opening night of this play at the little theater? It's supposed to be a classic retold in a modern way."

Marcia paused and stared at him, hand on her door knob, and nodded her head."Yes,Milo, I'd love too." She smiled an walked inside. just as she was about to close the door she said, "Goodnight Milo."

A/N: and thus ends the first date. beware it's may get cutesy the next chapter or possibly two.


	3. By The Pricking of My Thumbs

Hey guys I had internet connectivity problems earlier this week and I have a swim meet to go to this weekend so yeah. I hope y'all enjoy the chapter I have stared at it for a while and tried to weed out the mistakes but I bet I missed a few.

Disclaimer: The Septimus Heap series and all that it encompasses belongs to the wonderful Angie Sage. her blog ha inspired a fair bit of this. If you haven't been to the ask Angie page you should.

* * *

Marcia sat in her seat and leaned on Milo. She smiled as he put his arms around her shoulders.

They had been going out for three months now, and Marcia couldn't have been happier. He was sweet, funny, and understood when she had to cancel, because Alther had needed her to do something.

She sighed contentedly and Milo gave her shoulder a slight squeeze. They were sitting, in what Marcia had begun to think of as their seats, in the back of the little theater in the Ramblings. Watching a play that was supposed to be a tragedy but was turning out to be a comedy.

One actor ran at another ,jumped into the air, and pulled an obviously fake knife out of his sleeve, and landed right in front of his victim. the victim took a step back and fell through a trap door in he stage. The entire audience started to laugh. The shocked actor quickly began to improvise, "we're ganna rape, kill, pillage, and burn. we're ganna rape, pillage, and burn. EAT THE BABIES!

Milo roared with laughter. Marcia was shaking from trying not to. It wasn't funny but it was.

Milo used the moment to do something that he'd been wanting o do for several weeks, but had never quite dared.

He leaned over and kissed Marcia passionately on the lips. She stiffened with shock at first, but responded in kind a moment later.

They missed the last five minutes of the play, but neither really minded.

* * *

Milo traveled and was gone for most of the next month. Marcia, however, didn't have a lot of spare time in which to miss him. She had begun a new project for her apprenticeship and hardly set foot out of the tower.

Alther Mella, ExtraOrdinary Wizard, could see the change in his apprentice quite vividly. She seemed happier and rather than her usual on time homework she had started to turn her assignments in a day or more late. he could see hat Marcia had let her guard down and reorganized her priorities ever so slightly.

As she packed her books and notes one afternoon, he began to ask questions, " So, Marcia," he began as she stood on her tip toes on a ladder trying to return a book to its shelf, " who is the lad that has caught your eye?"

Marcia froze, "What young man?"

Alther smiled, "the lad who has caused you to turn in home work late and stare dreamily out the window."

Marcia scurried down from the ladder and, ducking her head so her tutor couldn't see the blush on her cheeks, walked past Alther, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the 'someone' whom you've gone to lunch with eighteen times in the last three weeks, the 'someone' who has kept you up incredibly late once a week for around two months now. I'd like to know the lad's name so I can shake his hand for managing to distract you, which from what I've seen is a remarkable achievement."

Marcia's hand was on the door knob, her face was beet red, and she was trying to decide exactly how disrespectful it would be to walk out right then. "there is no young man Alther."

Alther's eyebrows shot up, "A young woman?"

"NO!," Marcia sighed, pressing her head against the door, the cat was out of the bag, as Milo would say, "His name is Milo Banda, Alther, and we've been seeing each other for three months now. He works on a merchant ship and was supposed to be back this morning we're going out to dinner this evening."

Alther put his hand on his apprentices' shoulder, "now was that so hard? Why lie to me Marcia?"

Marcia couldn't answer for a moment, "Because I need to focus on my studies, I shouldn't waste my time chasing after boys when I have an apprenticeship. "

Alther chuckled and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, "there are times when you need to buckle down and do your work, and there are times when you need to relax and just be Marcia." Alther opened the door, "Now go enjoy the afternoon off. It seems we both have plans this evening."

Marcia couldn't help but smile, "thank you Alther, have a good evening with Alice," he called behind her as she practically ran for the door.

Alther walked slowly down the stairs that led to the pyramid library, and shook his head for the thousandth time at how different Marcia was once you get to know her.

* * *

At the same moment Marcia left the tower Milo was strolling casually through the year and a day market in the port. he wanted to get Marcia a gift and hadn't seen anything worth while on his voyage. He wanted to get her something to remind her of 'home'. Milo as chatting with on of the merchants from the eastern snow plains about the horribly low prices of the traders from the land of the long nights, and how they must be trying to run everyone else out of business, when he saw the necklace.

The necklace had a small silver chain and a tiny gold sled pendant. Milo remembered the story Marcia had told him about her father teaching her how to sled, and how they had gone sledding once, and she'd seemed so happy.

Ten minutes later Milo walked away from the stall, purchase in pocket. He was on his way to the ferry that went to the castle , when someone came running around the corner, and crashed into him.

"whoa, be more careful next time miss," Milo said to the woman on the ground next to him. He couldn't see her face, but she was gasping for breath and trying to get up but kept slipping on the wet pavement.

Milo helped her to her feet and she said in between breaths, "I'm sorry but I've got to run, I've got to get away from them."Milo heard shouts from the way the woman had come and understood her panic. The entire port witch coven was after her.

Milo grabbed her wrist and ran down the complicated side streets and alleyways. They went down the lesser known foot pads that you had to walk sideways through and several crowded streets making sure they couldn't be followed short off foot following and even then it would take the witch hours to untangle all the winding and backtracking. Half an hour later Milo decided that they were safe enough for the time being and they ducked inside the harbor and dock pie shop.

Milo ordered two bean and kidney pies and sat down panting next to the hooded woman. For the first time he got a good look at her. She was stunning. midnight hair framing a pail slightly heart-shaped face with beautiful purple eyes.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. This young woman was the princess!

"y...you're..the," Cerys hushed him. "Yes... thank you for everything. That was so brave of you to help me escape them. That witch mother in training, Pamela I think her name is, oh she's horrible thank you so much."

Milo couldn't think of anything to say, " Gosh it was nothing."

They finished their food and prepared to leave the relative safety of the pie shop. "Better put your hood on miss," Milo said looking out the windows checking for trouble.

Milo and Cerys walked out into the fading light and calmly headed for the ferry and home. Milo jut hoped that the ferry would get held up as it often did.

They missed it by ten minutes.

They stood on the dock holding hands staring at the port barge as it began to navigate the first bend in the river.

Milo stood there wondering how he was supposed to protect the princess from the coven until the barge came back at ten in the morning the following day. He placed his hand in his pocket and clutched the necklace he had bought for Marcia tightly. They had a date tonight and he wasn't going to make it. he sighed to himself he could really do with having her around right now she'd come up with a plan.

* * *

Marcia sat on her bed, head in her hands. It was ten o'clock at night and Milo still hadn't come. Even when he had come in at three in the morning he still knocked on Marcia's door to let her know he was alright. She tried not to think of the reasons that Milo had yet to return. he'd been due back a day ago and he usually had to spend the night in the port due to the ferry schedule, but he should have been back by now.

Maybe, Marcia thought, he's incredibly tired from the voyage and needed extra time to sleep and rest. Maybe bad weather had set in and they were running late. Maybe he'd gotten stuck in the port for the night. One thought came ans chilled her to the bone, maybe Milo's ship had sunken and Milo was dead.

Marcia did not sleep that night.

A/N: Dun dun dun! Milo meets Cerys. lol my spell check hates her name. I will add the next chapter as soon as I have completed it. Have a wonderful weekend. Oh and, Needs An Account, I'm not sure about scenes after Fyre but I might. Read and review :) a huge thank you to all those who have reviewed already you guys are the best.


	4. Something Wicked This Way Comes

A/N: Finally finished this guys! Sorry it took sooooo long to upload, but I've finally gotten to have a summer vacation. cutsy-ish chapter. Hope yall enjoy.

Milo was awoken by sunlight streaming through the slightly grimy window. He groaned and rubbed his eyes forcing himself to wake up. Milo and Cerys had wandered around for hours trying to find an inn that wasn't being watched by the port witch coven, and had finally found a hole in the wall that had been overlooked.

BANG!

A down stairs door slammed. Then a moment later another.

Milo sat up immediately and looked over at Cerys who was still asleep on the bed. Milo had, as a true gentleman, taken the floor.

Another slammed door and footsteps coming up the stairs.

They were trapped. The only other way out of the room was a window that looked out onto an alley, and that wasn't much of an option as they were on the second floor. Milo looked out the window and saw a pile of dirty washing heaped up below the window. Milo thanked his lucky star and quietly walked over to the bed and gently shook Cerys trying to wake her.

Cerys had a peaceful expression and seemed so innocent that Milo hated to wake her but they didn't have time to lose.

"Princess," Milo said urgently, shaking her gently, "Princess, come on you need to wake up."

The witches were getting closer and milo could now hear their whispered conversation.

"We're finally ganna get a princess," came an excited voice.

The door at the end of the hall crashed shut.

"Oh, it's too bad that the witch mother won't let us use her as a maid. We really need one."

"Be quiet Fredericka and stop yawning the Princess is close, all we have to do is find her," snapped a second voice.

"I'm sorry, Pammy, it's just we've been out all night and I'm tired. The sun's already up I hardly ever stay up this early!"

Fredericka continued to complain as the pair of witches got gradually closer.

Milo turned back to Cerys and sat her up, "Cerys," Milo said as loud as he dared, "wake up!"

Finally Cerys opened her eyes. "Milo immediately began tugging her out of bed, " Witches are just down the hall we need to leave NOW!"

Milo began to open the window that out side. He pushed it half way up before it caught half way and squeaked to a halt.

Milo and Cerys froze.

"What... was that," came Pammy's voice.

Fredericka giggled, "That's the sound of a frightened Princess trying to get away."

Cerys went white as a sheet and began trying to shove the window open. Milo started dragging the bed to the door so they couldn't just push it open.

Cerys managed to pry open the window with on last groan from the frame. She clambered up onto the window sill and looked down at the Pile of laundry below her. She took a deep breath and jumped.

Milo heard a thump as Cerys hit the ground. He hopped onto the sill and instantly jumped off.

He was swamped in bed sheets. It was what Milo imagined drowning must feel like. He ungracefully extracted himself from the laundry, "let's go your Majesty"

He took Cerys by the wrist and guided her once again through the warren of alley ways and streets of the port.

They could see the ferry when the witches caught up with them.

"Oh, Pammy, Pammy, there they are," Shrieked Fredericka.

The two witches ran straight for them.

Cerys grabbed Milo by the wrist and wordlessly began to drag him towards the ferry.

Cerys fished two coins from her pocket and tossed them at the ferry man and dashed onto the port barge with Milo right behind her.

Milo and Cerys collapsed into an anxiety fueled laughing fit. they had made it to the ferry in the nick of time, and the water at the dock had just enough salt in it from the ocean that the witches couldn't get to them. They were safe and on their way home.

During the hour and a half trip back to the castle Milo managed to make Cerys tell him why she'd been in the port in the first place.

"My Mama said that I couldn't handle myself out in the real world. She said if I went somewhere alone I wouldn't last one day." She leaned back against the railing, and huffed, "I guess she was right. Less than one day and I'm being chased by witches, rescued by strangers, and being a total dead weight." Cerys looked over at Milo, who was rubbing his eyes in an attempt to not fall asleep. "I know I side tracked you yesterday evening, what were you doing in the port?"

Milo sighed, "Well I'm a merchant you see, and I work on ship, and I got back from a voyage yesterday morning. I was looking for a present for my girlfriend. We were supposed to have dinner last night." Milo pulled the necklace out of his pocket, and smiled as it glimmered in the very early morning sunlight.

"Oh," was all Cerys said.

The ferry pulled up to the south gate just after seven thirty in the morning. Milo beamed at the castle walls rearing up from the snow covered river bank. This was the closest to a sense of home coming he got.

"Well, your Majesty, it was very nice to meet you," Milo said with a bow," I trust you know your way home from here."

And with that Milo ran across the lowered draw bridge, and headed straight for Marcia's apartment. It had been the better part of a month since he'd been home, and he darn well wanted to kiss her.

He skidded to a halt at her door and hesitated for a moment. Marcia tended to sleep in on her days off, but Milo wasn't even sure if she was home today. He decided that he would run the risk of waking her up. He needed to see and maybe apologize for missing their date.

Milo knocked on her door in his usual rhythmic way.

He waited for a moment listening intently. Then he heard the quiet click click of a lock unlocking. The thick oak door swung open to reveal a red eyes Marcia in a far too large night shirt.

Marcia starred blankly at him for a moment, a look of total shock on her face. Then with no warning she leapt into his arms put her head on his chest. She was trembling slightly.

Milo held her tightly to him, resting his head on top of hers, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Better late than never," Marcia whispered.

Milo yawned loudly and Marcia chuckled. "Come on, you can tell me all about your wonderful adventures later," she said and kissed him lightly on the lips. Marcia guided Milo to her bed, and lay down on it, inviting him to join her.

Milo hesitated.

"Oh come on Milo. I haven't seen you in weeks, I miss you. I'm tired and you're asleep on your feet. Please, just lay down next to me."

Milo relented and crawled into Marcia's bed. Marcia curled up next to him and was soon asleep. Milo pulled her closer to him and held her, kissed the top of her head, and fell asleep.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter should be up next weekend. Emphasis on should. Thanks to everyone who has commented you have no idea how good that makes me feel. My friend and I keep comparing the number of reviews, it's hilarious. Love you all, hope to see you soon. :)


	5. Every Thing Ends

A/N: This is the longest chapter that i have ever written on this site. where it all goes down hill. My fellow SJ fans should recognize the chapter title. Oh and by the way... PETER CAPALDI! ZOMG :D

Marcia sat on the sofa in Alther's living room. It was nearly nightfall and she had a journey to begin when the sun set. She stared at the fire resting her chin on the ruck sack in her lap. Se was terrified of the up coming week.

The one week hat separated her from all the other apprentices in the tower. The date had been looming for four weeks now and part of er was glad to be getting the **Darke** week over with.

Marcia felt terribly alone. Alther had made it very clear that she wasn't aloud to talk about it to anyone who hadn't completed the extraordinary apprenticeship, and that left Alther and two Ordinary wizards who thought she was too prissy for the job. She didn't want to talk to a ghost and Alther would simply pat her on the head like a child and tell her to face her fears. Sometimes his paternal habits really got on her nerves.

Milo would know what to say. He'd know how to make her feel better. Milo who she hadn't seen in little over a week. She'd gone to dinner with him a few nights after Alther had told her about **Darke** week and all that that entailed. She had hardly talked and had not really paid attention to him at all through out the evening.

When he'd asked her if she was alright Marcia had come up with some flimsy excuse about not feeling well. She hated lying to him, and had begun to avoid him rather than engage in yet another awkward conversation. She'd seen the hurt look in his eyes, and how depressed he'd seemed versus his usual energetic self. She felt guilty for doing it but it couldn't be helped. To know that she had to spend a week alone in the **Darke** was frightening enough, but not being able to talk about it to anyone just served to exacerbate her isolation from everyone especially Milo.

Marcia stared out to window at the quickly fading light and sighed. It was time to get going. She knocked on Alther's study door to tell him that se was leaving. Alther opened the door and before Marcia could say anything he embraced her.

"you'll do fine Marcia." She just smiled and nodded. She couldn't tell if he was trying to reassure her or himself.

* * *

As Marcia made her way to the north gate, rushing so she wouldn't have to transport herself outside of the castle, She bumped into Milo.

"Hey, Marcia," he greeted cheerily as he blocked her path and pulled her into his arms. Marcia couldn't make herself excited to see Milo this one last time before her task began. He made her want to stay that much more.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Marcia shook her head, "I can't say." She took a deep calming breath in an effort to relax. "I'm going away for a week on apprentice business." She couldn't tell him any more than that and it broke her heart.

Milo backed up slightly, "Oh, um...alright. I guess I'll see you when you get back then."

Marcia felt wretched. The put out expression on his face was tearing at her. She wanted nothing more than for things to go back to normal again, bu until this week was over normal wold be impossible.

"I have to go now Milo," Marcia said her voice was low and emotionless. She hated lying o him even if it was by omission.

She breezed past him with out another word and continued on her way to the north gate and then on to the badlands where her** Darke** week would officially begin.

* * *

Milo lay on his bed on his back, staring at the ceiling. Marcia had become very distant the last few weeks. she didn't smile when she saw him like she normally did. She no longer laughed at his jokes or flirted with him. The easy banter they had once shared was nothing more than an uncomfortable silence. He'd seen her several times turn onto a street, spot him, and turn around and head the other way.

Then she'd just up and left right before their two year anniversary with absolutely no warning. that had been the clincher for Milo. Obviously Marcia didn't want t be his girlfriend , but wouldn't just come out and say it.

Milo decided that if Marcia thought she was too good for him then he'd go to the girl that woud never refuse him.

Princess Cerys.

he'd run into her several times since their encounter in the port. She was cheerful, funny, and never blew him off for anything,

Milo got up, put on his tunic and boots, and headed for the palace. he had a princess to visit.

* * *

Marcia's **Darke** week was spent in the badlands. Neither she nor Alther knew why there was such a high concentration of **Darke **and her objective was to figure it out. Marcia spent most of the time cold, and jumpy especially after a land worm had almost snatched her in the middle f the night. She had encountered several things and even a Magog, But the worst part of her week was when a Thing snuck up behind her and began choking her. In her panic she almost didn't manage the repulse spell that sent it flying down the mountain and into the valley below.

She couldn't stop thinking of Milo. She had a plan for her first day home which conveniently was their anniversary. As soon as she could get away from Alther she was going straight to Milo. She'd take all the time that she needed to properly explain how important this 'project' was and that she couldn't tell him abou it no matter how much she wanted to. She'd cook his favorite dinner and they would spend the evening together and enjoy being able to talk to him and not have t worry about hiding something.

Finally Marcia's week was over and it was time to go home. She set a furious pace back to the castle (as part of the test she wasn't allowed to transport herself for risk of the **Other** following her back) and followed the direction her compass pointed her.

When the castle finally came into view; light by the afternoon light, Marcia was certain that she'd never seen anything so spectacular in her entire life. She practically skipped across the one way bridge and paid the toll. The gate keeper was taken aback by her messy appearance. she'd fallen several times while on the shale slopes and was covered in dust, sweat, and she was certain there were Thing hand prints on her robes.

The hustle and bustle of Wizard way was invigorating after nearly eight days alone, and Marcia would have happily wandered for a few moments if it weren't for Alther expecting her back. She entered the wizard tower and the floor greeted her in bright shimmering letters 'congratulations and welcome back'. Several wizards, who despite the fact that they weren't supposed to know, greeted her cheerily and shook her somewhat grubby hand. She rode the silver spiral stairs to the top and of the tower and smiled when Alther's big purple door recognized her and opened. She paused in the door way and gave the door a gentle pat. The familiar cozy feeling of Alther's rooms washed over her and for the first time in nearly a month Marcia began to relax.

At Alther's insistence Marcia took hot bath and donned a fresh pair of robes. The warm soothing waters had made Marcia realize how desperately she needed sleep, but it would have to wait. Marcia joined her tutor in the kitchen were he sat patiently waiting for her with a freshly brewed pot of tea. Marcia described to Alther the seemingly ordinary valley that served as the hub for a shocking amount of **Darke** energy and chalked it up the the immense number of Things that had chosen to den there.

"Congratulations, Marcia, you've successfully completed your **Darke** week," Alther said pouring his frighteningly pail apprentice another cup of tea. Marcia took a long sip and sighed enjoying the feeling of warmth that spread through her. "It's good to be home," Marcia said with a contented smile and closed her eyes.

Alther smiled at his young apprentice, "Would you like to spend the night in the apprentice room or are you going to try to make it home to your own bed?"

Marcia's eyes opened a fraction of an inch and she shook her head, "Today is our anniversary and I'm planning a nice evening to make up for ignoring him these last few weeks. I really hurt him, but I couldn't tell him." Marcia stood and leaned against her chair as she yawned. Alther stood and waked with her to the door, " Good luck this evening, and take tomorrow off and get some proper rest."

Marcia gave Alther a drowsy smile, "Bye, Alther, thank you."

Alther chuckled to himself as Marcia made her way down the corridor to the stairs stumbling every so often. She must really love this boy if she was willing to pass up sleep to spend time with him.

Marcia unlocked the door to her apartment and **Lit** the candles. Marcia began cooking Milo's favorite dinner; shrimp with pasta. It was an odd combination especially with the amount of hot sauce he liked, but for him she'd cook most anything. With any luck the week end would be much better than the beginning. Safe, home, and with Milo. This she decided was how she wanted things to be from now on.

Marcia prepared two plates and set the table. Tonight was going to be about them; no apprenticeship, no months long trips. Just them.

Marcia left her apartment with a spring in her step. She could already envision the evening. She'd apologize to him and do her best to explain that it was a 'trade secret' as Milo called it. Marcia stopped in front of his door, and took a deep breath before knocking. It took three tries to get a response. Milo opened the door and stared at her for a moment before he stiffly asked, "What?"

Marcia was lost for words. He was angrier than she had anticipated. "Um I wanted to invite you over for dinner. To maybe make up a little for how I've been treating you lately.

Milo crossed his arms and glared at her as if she were no more than an irritating sales person bothering him at some ungodly hour.

"I-I made you're favorite," she added timidly before she ground to a halt. Something wan't right.

"Milo what's wrong? Aren't you happy I'm home? If your really that made at me I'll explain everything if you'll give me the chance."

Milo scoffed, "Marcia you don't have to explain anything. You've lost interest, your studies are more important, or maybe you've found some smart, **Magykle**, Apprentice boy to date," he said in a mocking tone, "Either way it doesn't matter."

It was that moment Cerys pocked her head around Milo's shoulder. The Princess looked Marcia up and down and smirked. She wrapped her arms around Milo shoulders, but didn't say a word.

Marcia knew instantly who Cerys was and what her presence meant. The cocky look in her eyes told Marcia all that she needed to know and more.

Cery's smiled and said in a sicky sweet tone," Milo is every thing alright?" Milo turned and kissed her full on the lips, "No, nothings wrong sweety." Cerys smiled and began to rub Milo's shoulders, "Alright then but hurry up dinners getting cold."

Marcia's heart shattered in her chest. He'd left her without even a 'by your lead' for the stupid bloody princess girl that he'd met once down in the port six months ago! "I'm sorry for disturbing you ,Milo, I should have known that you would have company over." Marcia said calmly. She turned to Cerys who had a victorious smile plastered on her face from ear to ear. it was all she could do not to slap it right off. She gave the tiniest excuse of a curtsy and walked away. Marcia heard Milo's door slam, but she didn't look back, that would have been catastrophic. Marcia numbly walked across the hall and entered her own apartment gently shutting the door behind her.

She stared at the set table in the middle of her small one room home. She silently picked up the plates and scraped the food int the rubbish bin. She washed the dishes thoroughly and and placed them back in the cabinet where they belonged. Marcia re packed her ruck sack for a small trip and left. her walk to the Wizard tower was a blur. All she could see was Milo's stony, condescending face looking down on her as if he'd never cared her her, as if he'd never kissed her or loved her.

It was late by the time and Alther's door was locked. she knocked softly before suddenly wondering if she really wanted Alther to see her like this.

Alther opened he door and stopped for a moment staring uncomprehendingly at his Apprentice how stood red-eyed and miserable at his door step. "Marcia what is the mater? I thought you had plans this evening." Alther said gently.

"Does your room offer still stand," Marcia barely managed to choke out.

Alther was dumb founded,"Yes, yes of course it does. Come in come in." Alther put his arm around he young woman and guided her to the vacant room normally reserved for apprentices. Alther put a finger to his lips as they walked past Alice Nettles who sat on the sofa with a small glass of wine in her hand.

Alther sat a violently trembling Marcia down on he small bed, "Marcia can you tell me what's going on," he pleaded moving an ebony curl out of her face.

Marcia just shook her head. she couldn't say it out loud just yet. Milo, her loving, gentle, sweet Milo was no loger hers, and she no longer his. It was over and he had already begun anew. She couldn't believe it. Didn't want to either.

Alther held Marcia's hand tightly. He understood with out the explanation that Marcia's romantic evening had not gone according to plan, and that the worst had happened. "Do you want to be left alone?"

Marcia nodded wordlessly. He stood to leave the room and paused in the door way for a moment, "Goodnight, Marcia, remember if you need anything just call." As he closed the door he thought he might have heard her say 'Goodnight Alther' but that might have just been his imagination.

Marcia crawled under neath the covers and pulled her knees up to her chest. She listened to Alther and Alice's hushed voices through the door and silently cried herself to sleep.

A/N: This chapter hurt to write as Marcia is my absolute favorite character. Which might not be obvious from my stories.

Random thing, I have a story in the works but the timeline is giving me trouble so I thought I'd put it to yall. just review and say either on the day the Sep and Jen are born or on their tenth birthday. I don't want to spoil stuff. ;)


	6. For Better or For Worse

A/N: I'm not really happy about this chapter, but hey Marcia has this crazy soft spot for him in the books so meh. Tell me what you think please. revenge is a beautiful thing. This is the most popular story I have written, and I just wanted to say thank you to everybody. To It's A Miracle: your PM really made my month I still randomly smile when I think about it. Happy reading... I hope.

Marcia sat on her bed and slowly put her boots on. Today was the day she'd been dreading for five months. The wedding of Cerys and Milo. She wore her dress robes; pressed and clean. She had her hair cut, clean, and styled jut as Alther had instructed, after the three-hour argument of why she had to go and what exactly was expected of her. Marcia looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She looked every inch the good apprentice girl that Alther wanted her to be today, but all she wanted was to crawl back in bed and cram a pillow over her head. She wished she could just block out today, but no as the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice she was required to attend many formal functions and the royal wedding was non-negotiable

Marcia scowled at the mirror and tried to ignore the odd pang in her chest that happened every time she thought of Milo and Cerys. She hadn't seen either of them since that night two years ago, except, for meetings between the Queen and the ExtraOrdinary Wizard which with her being Apprentice and Milo the Queens future consort they both had to attend as well. Luckily though those didn't allow for excessive amounts of socializing.

Marcia huffed and kicked her book bag. Stupid stuck up, man stealing, bloody princess girl. No, Queen girl since the coronation the months ago. Marcia thought she hadn't hated someone so much ever before in her life. It was unbelievable. Cerys got everything handed to her, almost literally, on a silver platter. She had her choice of every man in the country and beyond, and she'd picked Milo. The whole business had been done and over for two years, but it still grated on her nerves.

Marcia shook her head, if she kept up like this she'd have a splitting headache during the wedding and that would only make matter worse. She quickly ate her breakfast and checked her time piece. ten minutes until she needed to leave for the Wizard Tower. Marcia sighed, she wasn't about to sit around for ten minutes today, she'd drive herself mad. Grabbing her keys Marcia headed for he door, but stopped when she heard the door directly across the hall open. His door.

She stood stalk still, hand on the door knob, and waited for it to close. She heard the door close and Milo fiddle with the lock. She heard foot steps and ten there was a rhythmic knocking at her door.

Marcia snatched her hand away from the knob and stood there silently staring at he wooden door as if she could see through it.

"Marcia are you still home," came his hushed voice. Marcia glared at the door, They hadn't talked properly for two years, and today of all days he wants to come over and chat.

He continued to talk with out a response, "Marcia I know you haven't left yet and i just want you to know I'm sorry of hurting you. I was just trying to get back at you for ignoring me, but as I got to know Cerys I really began to like her," Milo sighed," You wouldn't have anything to do with me and i fell in love with her.

Marcia didn't move an inch but her eyes began to water. She heard foot steps echoing down the hall and waited for five minutes to be absolutely sure that she wouldn't run into him.

* * *

When Marcia arrived at the Wizard Tower the whole building was alive with Wizards and Apprentices getting ready for the wedding. Several of the younger Apprentices sat huddled up at a table in the canteen shoveling toast into their mouths and trying to keep crumbs off of their dress robes.

Marcia was greeted with several 'Good morning Marcia' and 'How are you miss Overstrand' which he tried to be polite and act as if it was just another day. She wasn't sure if it was believable or not.

She reached the ExtraOrdinary wizards rooms without incident and stepped through the door trying to make a blank face and keep it there. "Alther, I'm here where are you," she called into the seemingly empty apartment. "I'm in the library," came a faint reply. Marcia walked up the flight of stairs that led past the bedrooms and study and pushed open the slightly stubborn door that led to Marcia's favorite room in the entire Tower.

Alther looked up from his desk and smiled at his Apprentice, "Good morning my dear are you ready?"

Alther's question caught her off guard . She nodded wordlessly. Alther saw through her in an instant. He gave her a sympathetic smile, "Marcia, was he truly so wonderful that he can hurt you even now?"

Marcia wasn't sure. She'd never really known why she liked Milo so much. He was a bit self-absorbed and a blabber mouth, but something about him made her feel happy. He wasn't what she would call her type, but he was odd in his own way and she couldn't get him out of her head. It was maddening. "I just want to get today over with. I'm a bit tired of Queen Cerys and her Consort this, that, and the other. I hope their happy, but I plan n staying away from them.

Alther put his and on Marcia's shoulder, "You will find that given enough time without thinking of him will lessen the pain, but that may be a long time coming since he is going to be married to the Queen. I am sorry Marcia I wish there was something I could do to help you." He paused for a moment, "and don't say it would help to skip the wedding, because you're going like it or not."

Marcia laughed, "Yes I know. The problem is soon Cerys will be expected to have the heir to the throne, and that will start up all the news and gossip yet again."

Alther nodded. He gave Marcia's shoulder a pat and checked his time piece, "We need to leave now if we're going to on time." Marcia nodded, "I suppose we do."

The royal wedding was a grand affair that the entire was welcome to attend and most did. Even Marcia had to admit it was beautiful. Alice nettles met them at the palace gate and was by Alther's side the whole day. Marcia kept a distance knowing how rare their days together were.

It was nearly one in the afternoon when the actual ceremony began. Marcia sat next to Alther in the second row behind the couple's family as was tradition.

Cerys looked like a goddess. Her chocolate-brown hair was carefully plated, her dress was gorgeous, and she caught every eyes as she walked down the aisle towards Milo. Marcia watched Cerys with a critical eye; her smile seemed genuine and she never once looked away from Milo as he said her vows. She seemed to glow with happiness and Marcia began to melt towards her slightly. 'maybe' Marcia thought, 'just maybe the princess girl isn't all bad.' The two of them seemed so happy together. It wasn't just Cerys going gaga for the handsome first mate, or Milo gold digging the princess. They really cared for each other.

The ceremony was soon over and everyone began to enjoy the food, drink, and music.

Marcia sat at a table sipping a small glass of champagne smiling to herself as she watched the other guests dance and laugh. She was just thinking that she might be able to get away without Alther noticing when trouble came to call.

Milo sat across from her with his own glass of champagne, "Good afternoon miss Overstrand are you enjoying yourself?"

"What do you want Milo," Marcia asked feigning a bored tone.

"I just wanted to talk to my friend alright," Milo said putting his hands up defensively.

"Hmm, then you have the wrong table mister Banda," Marcia was really tired of playing his games.

"Marcia please relax I just want to talk to you, honest. How have you been? We really haven't since you know," he trailed off uncomfortably.

Marcia raised her eyebrows ,"And who's fault is that?"

"It's mine," Milo sighed, "but please I just want to talk. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to make you jealous, and then things between me and Cerys got serious. I want to be your friend Marce. Will you let me?"

Marcia stood up and walked away.

Milo jumped up and followed after her.

She'd made it part way down the long walk before he caught up to her. Milo reached out and grabbed her wrist in an effort to stop her.

Marcia wheeled around and slapped him as hard as she could on his right cheek. Her face and eyes were red. "Get your hands off of me," she screamed, "Milo Banda you...you insensitive, self-centered, idiotic, pig-headed fool! Go and be with your brand new blushing bride and leave me be! You've done enough," Marcia was gasping for breath and on the verge of tears.

Milo pulled her into a hug. "I just want things to be o.k. between us. We used to have so much fun together. We used to laugh all the time, what happened to us?" Marcia rested her head on his shoulder, "I had Apprentice business that I had to do, and I wasn't allowed to tell you, I still can't. I hated lying to you so I avoided you. When it was over you were with her, and every time I tried to talk to you I got a door slammed in my face or pushed aside."

Milo was incredulous, "You never once tried to talk to me!" Marcia sighed, "Those times I tried to talk to you for four weeks after I came back from my week away," Marcia said as if trying to explain something to a particularly person.

Milo's arms dropped to his sides, "Oh."

Marcia took a step back calming down slightly, "It doesn't matter what you want things will never be quite the same between us. You're the Queens consort now and I'm he ExtraOrdinary Apprentice, so we'll see each and if you need something I'll help you, but I don't see your wife liking me as your friend. She's been glaring at me so hard that if looks could kill I would have been vaporized when I walked into the room."

Milo laughed, "So we're good? We're friends and you'll talk to me again right, because I've got to tell you your cold shoulder could give someone frost bite."

Marcia chuckled,"Yes we are good. You're a fool and there are times that I'm not sure why I like you, but we're friends whether it's a good idea or not."

Milo gave her his patented half-smile, "So for better or for worse?" Marcia groaned, "Your wife is going to kill me"

She turned to leave and Milo grabbed her by her wrist, "you're still leaving?" Marcia nodded, "I was about to leave when you sat down next to me. I have had several late nights this past week and I really need a nap. I promise it's not you, well not just you." Marcia couldn't resist getting in a dig. He was still in the dog house.

Milo smiled, "well then happy napping miss Overstrand," Milo bowed.

Marcia rolled her eyes said goodbye and continued on her way home. He was an idiot, a lovable idiot, but an idiot never the less.

A/N: So I kinda agree with some people about the whole why does Marcia give this moron the time of day, so yeah. I imagine Milo like Bolin from Legend of Korra. He's an idiot, but people love him. Three more chapters to go unless you have something you'd like to see. :) Whoop for one in the morning.


	7. The Day the Custodians Came

A/N: Hey guy sorry for the late update. School is going to start a week from today-.- here ya go!

Marcia ran through the late morning snow, while tears streamed down her face. She clutched the tiny bundled up baby princess to her chest and ran for her life. She ran down the winding side streets that ran parallel to Wizard way. She didn't want risk people stopping her and asking her what all the fuss was about, but more importantly she didn't want to run into any more assassins.

The Wizard Tower reared up in front of Marcia as she went through the hidden gate. The few people in the court yard stared at her when, she dashed up the marble steps that led up to the silver doors that guarded the tower. She was so preoccupied with getting in side that she almost forgot the pass word.

Upon entering the tower Marcia skidded to a halt in front of the duty wizard, and pointedly ignored the floor's greeting of 'Welcome, ExtraOrdinary, you are safe now.'

Quincy Thumbly stood dumb founded by the red eyed, snow covered, ExtraOrdinary Apprentice gasping for breath and holding a small wadded up red blanket. Quincy put a hand on Marcia's shoulder, and looked her in the eyes, "Marcia what's the matter?"

"A-Alther is dead and so is the queen. They were... shot," Marcia's voice went up an octave and choked up.

Quincy took a few moments to absorb the information, and tried to stay calm. Marcia was worked up enough for three people.

"Marcia if Alther is dead then who is ExtraOrdinary Wizard?"

Marcia pulled the Akhu amulet from the inside of her robes and showed it to him.

"alright ExtraOrdinary what needs to be done?" Quincy said calmly trying to relax his friend if at all possible.

Marcia took a deep breath and cleared her throat, "We need to protect the princess first of all..."

"Princess? What Princess," interrupted Quincy.

Marcia gently rearranged the bundle to show Quincy the tiny sleeping face.

"Oh," said Quincy,"that Princess."

Marcia was distracting herself from the memories of earlier that morning by getting down to business, "We need all of the wizards protection. We need to decide what is going to happen to the princess. We need to know what's going on; who sent the Assassin, why kill the Queen and Alther, and what are they planning to do next."

Quincy stared at Marcia quizzically for a moment, "We?"

Marcia nodded, "This is too big for just me to decide," she thought for a moment, "Quincy as duty wizard your supposed to direct a person with questions to a person with answers correct?"

"Yes,"Quincy said not seeing where he was going with this.

"Well you've got my questions, who can help me answer them?"

"Ah," Quincy smiled and bowed slightly, "It is my honor to serve the ExtraOrdinary and the Princess."

The princess began to squirm in Marcia's arms, "How long until you can call a meeting?"

"Can you give me tow hours just to be on the safe side?"

"Absolutely. Tell me when you're ready." Marcia turned and walked to the silver spiral stair case, and Quincy called after her, "If you tell me where you're going I'll tell Endor." Marcia paused at the thought of her best friend, "I'm going to Alther's rooms."

Quincy grabbed her hand and gave it a friendly squeeze, "They're not Alther's rooms anymore Marcia."

Marcia's eyes watered and she wordlessly walked away. she had too much to think about. That would come later.

The stairs stopped at the twentieth floor to let her off and she slowly walked down the hall towards the lone purple door at the end of the hall, that was, for the first time Marcia could remember, foreboding rather than welcoming.

Marcia stopped just outside of the door and stood numbly as it slowly opened. she stood on the thresh hold and ran a hand along the door frame as she had several times during her Apprenticeship. the fire flared to life in the grate and several candles across the room lit. The tower was trying to be welcoming and comfort her in its own way. Marcia laughed but it sounded more like a sob to her ears.

She walked to the kitchen to warm a small bottle of milk for the softly whimpering baby she still held in her arms.

The baby was small and chubby-the image that everyone called to mind when thinking of a new born. Except for her eyes. Her eyes looked around her, taking in everything that they came to rest upon.

Just like Milo's.

Marcia placed a cloth over the bottle's opening and secured it before she offered the bottle to the infant. She made sure the baby was content before returning to the living room. She pretended that this was just another babysitting job like she had had years ago. Babies she didn't mind watching it was the toddlers that she couldn't stand.

Marcia sat down on the sofa and alternated between looking at the fire and the baby.

This was the one thing that Milo wanted above all else. A family. Milo had wanted children and a wife at home. The one thing that Marcia had not been able to do. Being ExtraOrdinary Wizard was a twenty four hour job, and a spouse, let alone children, would be next to impossible while holding the position.

Marcia began to look the child over with a critical eye; She had the eyes and a hint of the nose of her mother, and yet Marcia could see Milo in her.

Marcia had thought that seeing Milo's child by another woman would be painful, but the more she looked at the infant princess the more she realized that this was Milo's only daughter and try as she might she could not dislike her.

Milo was missing. He'd been due back at the castle some time today and Marcia had heard nothing of his return. He might be in the port right now heading for the castle. Unfortunately, the pessimistic side of Marcia envisioned Milo sneaking into the Palace trying to surprise Cerys, only to find her dead, and distracted and distraught at the sight of his, oblivious to the Assassin until he too was gunned down.

Marcia shook her head. Thinking like this would only upset her more.

Marcia continued to watch he baby, which was now asleep, as she hummed absent mindedly to herself and tried not to think of the two possibly three bodies at the Palace.

There came a gentle knock at her door and Endor's voice came through the thick purple door, "Hey Marcia may I come in?"

Marcia eased herself off of the sofa trying not to wake he sleeping babe, and opened the door to her best friend.

Endor hugged her mindful of the child, "Oh, Marcia, I'm so sorry about Alther."

Marcia leaned into her friend, "I just can't believe he's gone... and like that," she whispered hoarsely.

Quincy knocked on the open door, "Marcia the meeting has been called all that's missing is you."

Marcia stepped back and nodded, "Alright. i'll be there momentarily."

She made to leave and Endor stopped her, "Would you like me to take care of the Princess, while you're taking care of business," she asked gently as she made t take the baby.

"No! I-I'll be fine with her honestly she's no trouble," she said tightening her hold of the princess protectively. Endor gave her a quizzical look but left it alone.

Quincy grabbed Endor by the hand, "I think we ought to leave now," he whispered into her ear. Endor nodded and, after a tug, followed Quincy from the room.

Marcia strode from the room shortly after and rode the spiral stairs to the conference room on the ground floor. As she entered the room she could fell the eyes of the six other wizards as soon as she stepped into the room. Five of the wizards gave her sympathetic smiles at the sight of the red eyed, disheveled young woman. One however folded his arms and looked rather irritated.

Helena Cornish was the first to speak, "ExtraOrdinary, what needs to be done?"

There it was again. That title that wasn't hers. Marcia fumbled for the correct words for a few moments, "We need to asses the situation;who is doing what and why."

Adam Eccleston cleared his throat, "Alther and I discussed this a few days ago. The sudden appearance of these 'Custodian Guards' that are supposedly appointed by the Queen. The thing is she's never heard of them until recently, and she was too far along with her pregnancy to help us in out little investigation."

Marcia turned all the information over in her mind. "So these Custodian Guards are staging a coupe," Marcia said and shook her head, "I have a bad feeling about this."

John Lumic snorted, "No! really? The Queen and Alther shot and usurpers on the rise, nah, that's perfectly fine."

Helena and Adam glared at john, who continued unabashedly, "Alther would have been able to stop some random Assassin, had he been in the room when it happened. "

John smiled smugly when Marcia bowed her head. She was, he noticed with great satisfaction, shaking.

Marcia raised her head and looked him directly in his eyes as though she were going to **Transfix** him, and said with and edge of steel in her voice, "Alther was in the room when it happened. He was standing right next to me when the Assassin shot the Queen. I leaped forward and caught the baby Princess, just as Alther began a **Shield Charm** the Assassin shot him as well. I finished the Shield and he gave me the Akhu amulet righ before he died." Marcia was trembling violently, but she did her best to control her temper.

Now please I want to speak with all of you bout what to do next. We know who is trying to take over and that they want to kill the princess, so really, the only thing that needs immediate attention is the Princess's safety."

"I'll take her," volunteered young Jamie Freeda.

Karie Balachie shook her head, "This infant needs an experienced mother to take care of her."

Marcia thought for a moment. The only experienced mother that she thought might be able to take on a Princess was Sarah Heap, who was currently pregnant for the seventh time.

"I think I know what to do."

"Then we will trust your judgement," said Helena. Everyone nodded in agreement. John humphed.

Everyone began to leave the conference room an as John passed Marcia he stopped and and glared at her, "I don't believe your story _Madam Overstrand,_" He spat, " I will never accept you as Extraordinary Wizard." With that he stormed off leaving Marcia behind, who was amazed by how a day could go from amazing to horrible in mere moments. Toby Roberts was the last to leave, "Don't worry about him too much he was Alther's Apprentice a while back and I think he's just mad it's you rather than him."

Marcia nodded and was left alone in the room.

Marcia did a quick locate on Silas and found him in the tree house of Galen the Physic woman. She realized that their seventh child must have been born earlier that same day.

Marcia walked over to the Wizard Tower Laundry and took a grey blanket from the fresh washing. She carefully took the warm blanket and wrapped the baby Princess securely. She pulled a corner of the blanket over the babies face, to keep it as warm as possible for as long as possible, and began the track to the forest path led to the castle. She followed the path from the one way bridge and went up an incline that led to the first trees on the border of the forest.

Marcia kissed the babies head and whispered, "I'm so sorry for what's happened. Your mum and dad would have loved you," Marcia looked up at he sound of foot steps in the snow, "Goodbye for now princess we'll meet again someday."

With that Marcia walked back to the north gate and waited for Silas to make sure he had found the princess. Marcia returned to the Wizard Tower that evening and sat on the sofa and stared into the fire. Alther was gone along with Cerys trapped in the throne room for a year and a day, and Milo was missing.

Milo, who'd always wanted a family of his own, had missed his daughters birth and now thanks to the Custodians would probably miss her growing and living as well.

A/N: and thus begins the whole ten year secret war between the Custodians and the Wizard Tower. I've been dying to write this chapter for a while. 2 chapters left that I know of. I might write more. As always read and review yall are awesome.


	8. Reunion

A/N: Since Monday is the first day of the new school year for me I am going to post this and start on the next and final chapter. I intend to make it long and fluffy as a cloud. Enjoy. Markia Mayfields you must be telepathic ;)

To say that Marcia Overstrand had had a hectic day was an understatement. The Princess and her Apprentice had returned from the Marrem Marshes complete with baby dragon, she'd woken to a talking Shadow, had her foot chewed on by aforementioned dragon, brought home the last piece of the shadow safe only to discover it was a Placement, done and Identify, and shoved her Apprentice astride the dragon off of the launch pad. Now she stood at the Lock Up trying to figure out how to Get Simon Heap back into custody. Today figured nowhere on her list of good days.

Marcia leaned against the Lock Up trying to relieve her aching foot, which still hurt from the morning dragon escapade, while waiting for a scribe to return with Sealing Wax for the Ice Tunnel Hatch. She'd just gotten comfortable when a stranger came up from behind. She scowled slightly, they were there doubtlessly to gawk at her and wonder why she was there.

Marcia turned to face the person and explain that they needed to leave a this was important business. She stopped in her tracks and stared unbelieving at the person that stood before her. There not two feet from her stood Milo Banda.

"Alther," asked Milo raising one eyebrow quizzically. He fished around in his rather deep pocket, "aha," Milo smiled triumphantly as he pulled held up a small pair of spectacles. He placed them on the bridge of his nose and suddenly his expression mirrored Marcia's. Milo smiled the little half smile that Marcia had always loved, "well well, Marcia Overstrand ExtraOrdinary Wizard," he said approvingly.

The entire time Marcia had yet to utter a word. She closed the gap between them and threw her arms around his neck. Milo wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly to him, resisting the urge to pick her up off the ground and swing her around.

"Where Have you been," Marcia whispered, "we thought you were dead. I thought you were dead."

Marcia pulled away from Milo to look him in the eye as he answered her, but he didn't. There was a certain look in his eyes that told Marcia that he wouldn't be telling her this adventure story just yet.

He held her at arms length and looked her up and down. Marcia fought down the flush of her cheeks. Her hair was a nightmare, and she probably looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks, but the worst thing was that Marcia was certain that he was comparing her to her twenty four year old self.

Milo smiled and took hold of both her hands, "You look lovely."

"Flatterer," Marcia accused.

Milo only grinned

* * *

Marcia stormed away from the boat yard, cheeks ruby red from embarrassment.

Milo jogged around the corner and saw her walking quickly, as she always did in a temper, with her fists clenched. He caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her. As she tried pull away Milo tightened his grip forcing her to walk next to him. Marcia crossed her arm and refused to look at him. They walked a ways until Milo broke the silence, "So where exactly are we going _Madam_ Overstrand?"

Not sure just walking walking _Mr_. Banda," Marcia said icily.

Milo stopped walking and forced Marcia to sop with him, "then do you mind going to the Palace?" Marcia looked at him ready to tell him that 'the Palace was in the same place it had been when he left and he most certainly knew how to get there from here' when she saw the pleading look in his eyes. Marcia caved, "Alright."

"So, Milo, you never answered my question," Marcia said slightly accusingly.

Milo sighed, "Are you sure that you really want to know?"

"Yes, Milo I do," Marcia broke away from him, "You have been gone for _ten years_!" Where have you been,Why did you never come home before now? You just turn up after everything that has happened and expect it to be just like old times. Far too much has happened for that.

Milo stared at his boots, "Marcia the last decade has been horrible you wouldn't understand."

"The last ten years have been horrible for you," Marcia spluttered incredulously.

"Yes they have. I spent seven years in the dank hold of a pirate ship doing the dirty work during storms, When someone was killed I cleaned up the mess. I nearly died of starvation six times. Marcia you have no idea how horrible that was. You've probably spent the last ten years sitting at the top of the Tower and never had to worry about a thing," Milo was red in the face and breathing hard.

Marcia scoffed, "you haven't spent the last ten years with half of the Castle criticizing you, blaming you for the Custodians rise to power, blaming you for Cerys's and Alther's deaths. You didn't spend a month at the bottom of Dungeon Number One only able to hear the screams of shadows and shades circling around you.

"The worst thing though, Milo Banda, is that you abandoned your daughter. She's been asking about you for the last year and a half."

Milo became physically uneasy, "What did you Tell her?"

"I told her that you were a merchant who had his own ship. I told her you'd always wanted a family, how excited you were when you Cerys became pregnant. I told her that you were due back from your journey the day that she was born and I never heard of your return. What ever opinion of you she has formed is based on what she has seen and heard from other people."

Marcia watched Milo put his head in his hands, he looked decidedly upset. She continued her rant, "the first thing you need to do is find Jenna and talk to her."

Milo looked confused, "Jenna?"

"Yes, your daughters name is Jenna."

Milo shook his head sadly, "That's not the name that we had picked for her."

"She was raised by Silas and Sarah Heap. They chose her name and raised her. So far as she is concerned they are her parents."

Milo looked to be on the verge of an emotional break down when Marcia finally relented. She put a hand on his shoulder, "She's a sweet girl, Milo, and she is curious about you at the very least. Talk to her and explain everything that happened. She is the one you ought to be spending time with," Marcia said gently.

Milo nodded, "Where do you think I would find her?"

"she's the crown Princess and lives at the Palace, she has to come home eventually," Marcia smiled

Yeah, I suppose she does." Milo took a deep breath and blew it out loudly, "will you join me my lady," Milo asked holding out his arm.

Marcia rolled her eyes, but took the offered arm.

"To the Palace?"

Marcia sighed, "To the Palace."

A/N: Whoop for some Milo bashing. My sister has been asking for that for a while now. Happy new school year everybody... or not depending.


	9. Who Says Beginnings Only Happen Once?

A/N: So this is it. I have done all that I wanted to do and now school has started. I thank every single person who has reviewed and particularly my faithful commenters who reassured me that this was a project worth pursuing. I have two story ideas for the Septimus Heap fandom and if you ask nicely I will give a snippet of my plans. Thank you all so much and enjoy. :)

One month had passed since the Two Faced Ring had been Denatured, and in that time the Castle had settled down from the devastating Darke Domain and The Wizards had repaired much of the fire damaged areas.

On one particular bright spring day Milo Banda was humming happily to himself as he walked up Wizard Way. He had distinct plans for the evening involving Madam Marcia Overstrand. He walked into the court-yard and was assailed by the usual scent of Magyk and incense that surrounded the Tower. He whispered the password and walked over to the duty wizard, "Good morning sir do you happen to know where Marcia is?"

Quincy looked at the man, particularly at what he held in his hand, and scowled slightly, "Madam Marcia is in her rooms and I believe is currently giving a lesson to her Apprentice."

"That's fine," Milo said and walked away.

Quincy shook his head: that idiot had already hurt her once, and from the looks of it he was about to do it again.

Milo road the stairs up to the top and set off down the corridor that led to Marcia's purple door. He knocked in his distinctive way and stood smiling.

* * *

Marcia heard the knock and her concentration lapsed. The spell she'd been trying to show Septimus went haywire and extinguished every candle in the pyramid library. Marcia sighed, this had better be good.

A rather irritated Marcia pulled open her front door and stared shocked at the man holding up a single white rose for her to see. Her eyes widened and she looked up from the rose to the man holding it. Was he really about to do what she thought he was?

"Marcia would you please accompany me to a show premiering at the Little Theater this evening?"

Marcia couldn't believe it, "Milo I...," she pushed a curl of hair behind her ear, "I...I'm busy this evening."

Unbeknownst to Marcia, Septimus had come down the stairs after her, and as Milo made his request Septimus's jaw dropped. Jenna's dad was asking Marcia out.

Septimus grinned, this was hilarious. "You're busy this evening? I thought that we had finished the lesson already," He couldn't help but antagonize the situation. He'd probably regret it later, but for the moment that wasn't important.

Marcia squeaked and spun around, "Septimus go finish the lesson: I know you're not done."

Septimus grinned, "Alright Marcia," and scampered back to the library.

Milo chuckled, "Well, there goes your cover story."

Marcia's blush deepened, "Milo I just can't."

"And why exactly would that be? You get so jealous when you think that I'm with someone else, but you can't look me in the eye and say no- you keep shoving me off," Milo's frustration with the situation leaked into his voice.

Marcia met his anger with her own, "Milo you're good time kind of guy, and when push came to shove you chose Cerys. You had a life, a family, and I wasn't part of it. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to come home and try to apologize, only to find you with her!? It went from "I love you" to "she's my girlfriend now" in one week. And to top it off, you have a daughter, Milo, and instead of trying to be part of her life you came chasing after an old girlfriend."

Milo scowled, "Marcia, she is fourteen years old, I have tried to be in her life, and all she does is ignore me and cling to Silas Heap afterwards. I am there for her when ever I can be. I may be her father but Silas is her dad."

"Milo please just go away, I'm in the middle of a lesson," Marcia said. She was tired of his endless excuses and reasons why things turned out the way they did.

"Marcia please just hear me out. If you don't enjoy this evening then I will never darken your door step again. Please just give me this one last attempt to show you that everything wasn't some elaborate hoax."

Once again those eyes, those beautiful cinnamon colored eyes, that always made her question every thing she knew. Marcia relented, "Alright but just this once more."

Milo smiled and took both of her hands in his, placing the rose in her palm. He took the other hand, and never looking away from her eyes- kissed it gently. "I'll see you at eight."

With that, Milo turned around and left Marcia in the doorway staring.

* * *

Marcia closed the door, leaned against it and closed her eyes. What was she getting herself into? From across the room Marcia heard a slight snicker. Her eyes snapped open and there on the staircase that led to the rest of her apartment was her Apprentice. Marcia glared at him, "and just what exactly do you think you're playing at?"

"What? You haven't been out of the tower in the better part of a week- _you_ need to go and have fun."

"Septimus that is not for you to decide," Marcia put her head in her hands.

"What's the problem? You two used to go out, so you must have plenty to talk about."

Marcia groaned, "How long were you sitting there?"

"The whole time," Septimus answered mischievously.

"Just go, Septimus, have the rest of the day off," Marcia could feel a headache coming on.

"Alright Marcia I'm off to the palace. I know Jenna would find all of this really interesting."

Marcia glared at him, "This is blackmail." Septimus shook his head, "No, this is interesting and I want to hear about it."

"It was a long time ago," Marcia knew it was a lost cause but she wasn't about to give up easily.

"Obviously, it happened before I was born."

Marcia saw a chance, "...and do you know what that means Septimus? It means it's none of your business."

"Quit stalling and just tell me," Septimus could see the defeat in her eyes. Marcia slid down the door until she too was sitting. Septimus moved from his place on the stairs to sit next to her. There were times when Marcia was like his mother, and there were times when she was his friend, this was a friend moment.

"Milo and I were together before he met Cerys, and then as we grew apart, they came together," Marcia said her voice heavy with emotion.

Septimus nodded, accepting it as a fraction of the truth, "What did you mean by 'it went from "I love you" to "she is my girlfriend not you" in one week'?"

Marcia was staring blankly at the ceiling, "My **Darke** **Week** happened. As it came closer we drifted apart and when I came back I went to his home to invite him over for dinner and try to make up for ignoring him, to find Cerys and he sharing a meal already." Marcia closed her eyes and Septimus knew she was reliving the experience through her vivid imagination.

Septimus had asked her several times what she had done for her **Darke Week** and had never received an adequate answer. Even Alther had given him an ambiguous answer.

"Oh," was all he said in response.

Marcia sighed and stood getting back into tutor mode, "Alright Septimus since I now have plans for the afternoon," she said giving him a meaningful look, "...you are free." She made her way to her bedroom and called over her shoulder, "If you breath a word of this to Jenna, I swear you will have more homework than you could possibly handle from now until you graduate."

Septimus laughed, not entirely sure if she was kidding. He suspected she wasn't.

* * *

Milo knocked on Marcia's door right at eight. She ran her hands down the front of her dress trying to get rid of a stubborn crease.

She opened the door and saw an impeccably dressed Milo Banda. "Good evening my lady," he said smiling happily.

Marcia was less at ease, "Hello Milo." She smiled nervously, and was thankful that Milo couldn't **Hear The Sound of Human Heartbeat**. She could handle the rivalries that boiled up between floors and settle arguments between half a dozen Wizards in less than five minutes, but going out on a date was nearly impossible.

Milo saw his date's discomfort and looped his arm through her's and set off down the hall. He was slightly happy that even after everything that had happened he could still make Marcia Overstrand act like a shy school girl. They made their way out of the Tower without incident and walked down Wizard way heading for the ramblings.

"So how have you been lately?" Milo asked innocently.

"Um, nothing compared to the chaos that unfolded a month ago. Hotep-Ra left a few days ago and things have gone back to their usual routine," Marcia couldn't think of anything that could possibly interest him. The fourth floor communal house plant had been relieved of all the singing pink caterpillars, but nothing worth mentioning had occurred.

Milo sighed, "What happened to the easy conversations that we used to have?"

"Do you have to ask?" Marcia was tired of the awkward silences. "Milo what are we doing exactly?"

"Walking together, going to a play, and dinner afterwards if you're not bored out of your mind," Milo said calmly.

"You seem to have thought this out pretty thoroughly Milo."

"Well when trying to impress you I have to pull out most of the stops," Milo said noticing how Marcia's shoulders slowly went from defensive to relaxed.

"Most?" the question hung in the air.

"Well yes most of them. If I went all out it would be entirely too desperate and you'd scoff and leave."

Marcia giggled, "Milo Banda you are a strange man."

"Ah, but you still consented to come this evening," he let his arm fall and held her hand. Things were going well so far to his approximation.

"Yes because you and Septimus all but forced me," she defended herself.

"Oh yes, you're right he did. I'll have to thank him next time I see him."

Marcia shook her head in exasperation.

The play was something about a couple and their dog, a tragedy really, and even Marcia who wasn't much of a dog person, teared up slightly. Dinner was relaxed and slowly as the evening passed and became night, the ease they had once shared returned. Milo told Marcia of the crazy places that he'd gone to find this one chest that turned out to be completely full of ancient texts. Apparently there had once been a great Wizard named Harry Potter who had had his chronicled by a mysterious J.K. Rowling, and some one had made completely fictitious and ridiculous story about sparkling vampires the was 'Horribly embarrassing and must have caused quite a lot of outrage in the vampire community.'

Marcia told Milo about the time one Apprentice had turned is tutor into a rabbit after earning the court yard practice rabbit was booked for the next week. Which had been a nightmare as the Wizard had lost all memory of being a Wizard and proceeded to hop around the tower for a day and a half. They swapped stories and memories of 'the good old days' and ignored the staring people, who much like Septimus before them, couldn't quite believe Madam Marcia was dating the deceased Queens consort.

It was nearly midnight before Milo returned Marcia to her rooms at the top of the Tower. They stood outside of her door for a number of minutes talking about how the rude man that had sat in front of them in the theater was probably the biggest imbecile that the castle had ever housed.

"Well Milo, I hate to say it, but it's getting late and I have meeting at eight," Marcia admitted reluctantly.

"I guess this is good night." Milo tucked an escaping curl behind her ear and cupped her cheek in his hand. He stared into her eyes, gauging whether or not it was a good idea. He saw hesitation, fear, sadness, and longing. That hint of need was all that he needed.

Milo Banda kissed Marcia Overstrand passionately on the lips. She didn't respond for a moment, but finally gave into that little part of her that still needed someone. Milo pulled away a moment later and Marcia subconsciously followed him. Milo ran a hand through her hair and held her tightly to him.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this but, I love you Marcia," Milo whispered.

Marcia stiffened,"Please don't Milo. Tonight was wonderful, and I might agree to do this again sometime, but not if you go back to _that_ Milo."

He understood what she meant and made a mental note not to say 'I love you' anytime in the near future. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that," Milo said and backed up a step. He took her hand and kissed the back of it tenderly, "Good night Marcia, I enjoyed the evening and hope to see you again soon."

"I think that would be acceptable," Marcia said, smiling. She leaned forward and kissed his slightly stubbly cheek, "Goodnight Milo."

And with that she was gone, disappearing into her apartment with a soft click as the door closed and locked itself.

Milo rode the silver spiral stairs down on he snails pace night time mode and thought back on the evening. It had gone well and not for the first time Milo wondered what his life would have been like if he'd chosen Marcia over Cerys. He shook his head, nothing good ever came from those kinds of thoughts, and he didn't want to spoil the evening with bittersweet daydreams. He left the Tower and stepped out into the crisp night air breathing deeply. Things, he supposed, would never return to how they had been, and no amount of pretending on his part would change that. Milo sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Things weren't finished, nothing was set in stone, and as long as Marcia would have him around he would be there.

* * *

Marcia closed the door behind her and smiled to herself, it hadn't been a total loss and maybe, just maybe, she'd consent to do it again.

Marcia shook herself. She was the Extraordinary Wizard she didn't have time for dating and long term relationships. Yet he wanted to, Marcia sighed, everything involving Milo was complicated. Marcia snapped her fingers and lit the fire. She was wide awake going over the evening in her mind, and she knew that even if she tried to sleep she would simply lay awake in her bedroom. Marcia turned towards the sofa and her heart nearly stopped.

Septimus was asleep sprawled on across her couch. Marcia smiled, he had doubtlessly waited for her to return ready with questions and teasing, but alas had fallen asleep before he had had the chance. Marcia kneeled beside the sofa and gently shook him awake, "Septimus, if you fall asleep here you're going to be dead on your feet in the morning."

Septimus stirred and blearily stared at Marcia, "how'd ih go," Septimus yawned.

"I'll think about telling you in the morning, if you go on to bed and get some proper rest," Marcia tried and failed to be stern. His hair was bed raggled and he looked so sweet and innocent, and Marcia understood that even if she and Milo were married that they would never had had a child or a family. They were both so busy, between her work and his travel they would never have truly been able to actually have what Milo and a part of Marcia truly wanted.

Septimus sleepily nodded his head and made to get up off the sofa, he wobbled for a moment and Marcia caught him before he fell backwards. "Let's get you off to bed huh?" Septimus grunted in reply which Marcia took to be a yes.

Things would never completely normal in her life be it her job or her strung together family, but, Marcia mused a she half led half dragged her Apprentice to his room, she really wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey Marcia, what do you think Jenna would do if she found out you might be her step mum," Septimus asked stumbling from his door to his bed and flopping unceremoniously onto his mattress.

Marcia paused for a moment and shook her head, "Personally I think that Jenna has quite enough mothers to be getting on with."

"But jut think about it," Septimus said lifting his head from the pillow.

"Hush."

"But really..."

"Septimus be quite before I throw my shoe at you."

Septimus couldn't see her, but he could hear the amusement in her voice, "Good night Marcia," he mumbled before placing his head back down.

"Good night Septimus, sleep well."

A/N: Had to do the little Mummy Marcia moment. There ya go,and for old times sake a review please? Peace, Love, and Maraca Cicadas.


End file.
